legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings Final Saga: Final Countdown Arc
The Final Countdown Arc is the final and last story arc of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline to end the whole plot. The Final Countdown Arc is also the season 4, 5 and 6 itself. The arc is Final Saga; a '' sub-saga of ''Triggers Hell Saga that is a "sequel" to Triggers Hell Saga. LOTM: Sword of Kings Final Saga and Final Countdown Arc is a major conflict detailing Triggers Hell's and Leohart's attack on the real Earth located in Prime Universe, the final battle between Triggers Hell and the Ratatoskr. The final battle between several heroes, the multi-universe and Leohart the Prince of Hell. The Arc happens after LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga - Hell Arc events. Summary After many battles on Hell and other realities between the heroes, demons and villains; the final battle begun against Triggers Hell on their planet. Having defeated their challengers in Hell dimension, Leohart and Phantom head through the Dangai Portal in order to reach the real Earth in the Prime Universe to active Face. When they are confronted by the Kōtotsu (the guardian of the Earth that protect the original Earth from evil beings coming from others dimensions), Phantom warns Leohart to hurry up, for they can do nothing to stop it. Walking up to it, Leohart allows it to collide with him, leaving himself unharmed and the Kōtotsu destroyed. Leohart invites a surprised Phantom to carry on with him towards Original Earth. Back in Hell, Isshin Kurosaki, hobbling towards Katarina, headbutts her to pull her out of her state of awe. As Katarina says their situation is hopeless, for they cannot defeat Leohart with such an amount of power, Isshin, realizing Katarina can sense Leohart's Demonic Power, tells her to come with him, for if she does not, all of Earth will be destroyed and her friends will die. As Katarina regains her resolve, the two open a Senkaimon. Meanwhile, in our galaxy, Leohart notes they did not end up at Earth, but rather a little ways away from it, in Saturn planet. Phantom asks Leohart to not make it sound like it was his fault, for it was Leohart's destroying of the Kōtotsu which made them land here. As Leohart admits this is true, the two fly in the speed of light towards Earth to active Face. The final battle against Triggers Hell begun... will Triggers Hell active Face and destroy all Multiuniverses? ''Opening 1'' ''Opening 2'' '' '' ''List of Episodes'' ''Hellish Fire Arc'' *''Episode 1: Scar Vs. Littlefoot Gang'' *''Episode 2: This is my fight!'' *''Episode 3: Ultimecia'' *''Episode 4: Hyena Clan Vs. Night Raid'' *''Episode 5: Phantom Lord'' *''Episode 6: Sol'' *''Episode 7: The Last Dark'' ''Countdown Arc'' *''Episode 1: God of the Death'' *''Episode 2: Multiuniverse Allied Forces'' *''Episode 3: Military Invasion on Hell'' *''Episode 4: Wicked Soul'' *''Episode 5: Witch'' *''Episode 6: The Sisters of the Night'' ''Leohart Arc - Final'' *''Episode 1: Leohart the Prince of Hell Strikes!'' *''Episode 2: Dark Couteay'' *''Episode 3: Ultimate Chance'' *''Episode 4: "00:00 - Face Actived"'' *''Episode 5: Damage Critical'' *''Episode 6: Leohart the Prince of Hell's Divine Judgement'' *''Episode 7: Leohart's Demise'' *''Episode 8: Sword of Kings (Final)'' Gallery Shinmai_v05_077.jpg Shinmai_v08_055.png Shinmai_Vol1_0123.jpg SMnK_v04_263.jpg SMnT_V07_010.png 12193474_1186913701323852_959932987505867817_n.jpg lgSecondimpact2 (5).jpg|Face Actived lgdoctor-who-inferno-2.jpg cover.jpg war_in_hell_by_eronzki999-d36uor3.jpg Civil-War-In-Hades.jpg bhnjfkds.jpg city-of-dis1.jpeg 61929_f520.jpg i6fdrp.png fghjk.jpg 24ext8i.jpg Goburou_vs._Red_Bear.png Rage-of-Demons-Drizzt-vs.-Demogorgon-930x548.jpg hataraku-maou-sama-00.jpg fire_demon-wallpaper-640x960.jpg Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga: Final Countdown Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Final Countdown Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga Category:Transcripts Category:Cisverse Storyline